Order
Order (or more truly known as Negative Order) is the counterpart of Chaos fueled through Time Stones instead of Chaos Emeralds. She is the personifying god of the Time Stones and guardian of the Flickies. She is an antagonistic entity angered at society abusing the environment and is arguably a bigger threat than Chaos due to her high intelligence and having powerful wind-bending abilities. She also has more of a connection to Miles "Tails" Prower The Fox, as his ancestor imprisoned her. Usage Hello, I'm Palinterrobang. Just call me Pal or Palin for short. If you want to use Order you may do so without my permission and modify her to your liking to fit within your story, your role plays or whatever you intend to use her. You can add your own continuity or take on the character on this very page. Heck, you can make your own page if you want. Just don't modify the Feng Shui continuity portion unless you're fixing up the grammar. You are allowed to borrow elements of the Feng Shui canon (such as the Tails Empire, character names, history, etc...) and of course, you are allowed to make suggetions, criticims on the Feng Shui portions in the comment section. You don't have to abide by the Generic Backstory either, that's made as a template. Concept & Development Order is a character made to have more expansion within Sonic's Chaos Emerald lore, all the while retaining their mystique. Order was made to be if Chaos was more intelligent, had more distinct motives and offering a different threat for Sonic The Hedgehog that doesn't retread Chaos in general. Instead of being a threat that harms the environment of what Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik usually does in the older games and animated shows, Order uses nature as a weapon against society's inventions. She only forgives robots because they are fully logical and sees them as more deserving on ruling the planet than organic sapient beings. Order's green bird-like appearance is also give the Special Stage in the first Sonic the Hedgehog game more of a prophecy and divine purpose. In the Special Stage, it shows a background of a green bird flying in the sky occasionally morphing into a blue fish swimming. Backstory Generic Order is the personifying energy found within the rare Master Sapphire, the hierarchy of the Time Stones truly named the Order Sapphires. The Master Sapphire is located within the deep beneath the depths of Never Lake, the very artifact that manipulates the entry and exit of Little Planet. However, The Master Sapphire didn't always reside submerged under water, it was once on land. 4,000 years ago, it was located within a mysterious nation that was technologically ahead of its time. This very nation rivaled against The Knuckles Clan and desired to invade and conquer their home, Angel Island. The nation sent out a search of the Order Sapphires and also managed to retrieve the''' Super Sapphires''' in the process. Several of the nation's priests channeled within the Master Sapphire managing to manipulate the Super Sapphires that started to gather minerals and water managing to create Little Planet. Thus, the planet has been used as a vehicle to attempt an invasion of Angel Island. However, during Little Planet's development, a random Flicky was near the Master Sapphire. It heard two conflicting voices to approach and to stay away from it. The Flicky was allured of the Master Sapphire, becoming the avatar for the Master Sapphire, simply named "Order." At first, the nation was enamored with Order, seen mostly positive among the people. Order didn't have much of an opinion of the Nation's people at first, but as she analyzed how they act, how they knowingly hurt the environment and how they plan to exploit Order Sapphire's energies for the purposes of war, was when she hated sapience. During the attempted invasion of Angel Island, Order flew to Little Planet harnessing all of the negative energy fulfilling her true form as a large beast nearly destroying the nation's people's and their kingdom. Shortly after this happened, Tails's ancestor, who was one of the creators Little Planet (albeit not wanting as a vehicle of war), managed to imprisoned Order into The Master Sapphire. Tails's ancestor sent the Master Sapphire within Never Lake so that a Flicky of the bird species can never approach it. Feng Shui Canon It is very similar to the "generic" background, though, there are some major differences. There was a point in when the very landscape of Never Lake was filled with ocean water, and the very section of where the lake resides was a large natural well. This well was once the residence of the kingdom of The Tails Empire. Like within the generic backstory, The Tails Empire was a nation that was technologically ahead of its time. Initially, the rivalry between The Tails Empire and The Knuckles Clan didn't really exist, until the conquest obsessed prince of the empire Kiyomori Kuzunoha secretly poisoned his mother Empress Kuzunoha. This allowed Kiyomori campaigned for a takeover of Angel Island and framed the Knuckles Clan being the ones who poisoned his mother's drink. While this is going on, the Little Planet project was 3/4ths complete and Prince Kiyomori demands faster development to his brother-in-law and lead of the project, Ken Prower as the planet will be used a vehicle to invade Angel Island. Ken believed in Kiyomori's intentions and orchestrated a faster development. He continued to have faith in Kiyomori even when he warned by his wife Rin Prower, an oracle and Kiyomori's older sister. Order was already awakened when the development of little planet and Kiyomori's campaign was going on. During their awakening, they were seen as a divine spirit and a blessing to the empire. Order was chaperoned by Rin, touring her around the kingdom. During this, Order was becoming more pessimistic of The Tails Empire, not fond of the pollution it was causing to the ocean and the terrain beneath it. In addition, Order was already well aware that Rin didn't like her brother very much, hence Rin feared that if Order knew about her brother's intentions of war and conquest, they will become enraged and lose faith within society. Rin couldn't hide Order from the truth. Order is an entity made of wind, she's eventually going to be curious as to what is going on and just simply phase through any barriers. Rin's greatest fears came true, Order did find out about Kiyomori's attempt at invasion and especially was enraged how the Empire was exploiting the Order Sapphires as a means of war and greed. The Little Planet was launched, and The Tails Empire invaded Angel Island, thus starting the war Tails-Knuckles War. This war was short lived as Order and their cousin Chaos took the negative energies of their respective gems. Order not only killed Kiyomori and his soldiers but managed to flood the entire well of The Tails Empire's Kingdom killing anyone residing within there, thus creating the landscape of Never Lake. As Tikal managed to have herself and Chaos imprisoned within the Master Emerald, it was near impossible to do so against Order. Ken Prower tried to do so, but couldn't, Order is far too wise to be fooled to enter within the Master Sapphire. It was up to a previous incarnation of Sonic The Hedgehog (simply known as Sonic Prime) who obtained the positive energy of not only the 7 Chaos Emeralds, but 7 each of the Super Emeralds, Order Sapphires, and Super Sapphires. This super transformation is called Light Incarnate allowed Sonic Prime the ability to stabilized Order, which allowed Ken to imprison himself and Order within the Master Sapphire. Rin sent the Master Sapphire into the lake that was once her home, so that any bird species of Flicky may never come in contact with it. Sonic Prime, having the time-related powers due to the functions of the Order Sapphires, foresees that the negative avatars of Chaos and Order will come back again in 4,000 years. Sonic Prime felt guilty that he couldn't have saved more lives, and felt selfish that he didn't imprison Order and Chaos himself instead of his two closest friends, Tikal and Ken. Sonic Prime couldn't figure out how to use his power to go back in time so instead, he sent himself into the Special Stage dimension and have himself be reborn in 3,984 years to fight the menaces of Negative Order and Chaos yet again. Thus Sonic's current reincarnation is the same Sonic the Hedgehog featured in all of the games. Personality Feng Shui Canon Order is a severe misanthrope that despises society's emotional qualities. Despite Order's hypocritical rage induced goal, Order presents herself in a rather calm and patient manner. Though, she becomes more aggressive as she obtains more forms. She's has a strong belief in logic. Despite robots not being the most beneficial for the environment, she feels that they're better at maintaining the planet's health due to their logical nature and desire to improve and fix errors. Relationships Feng Shui Canon Sonic The Hedgehog In the Feng Shui continuity, she despises Sonic due to being the major cause of her imprisonment in the past. She hates the newly reborn Sonic even more since he has a more cocky and arrogant attitude than the previous Sonic. Miles "Tails" Prower The Fox In regards to the Feng Shui continuity. She is rather reluctant to Tails. She does see a lot of Tails's Ancestor, Rin Prower within him, who is a friend. But she also sees a lot of Rin's husband, Ken Prower, the man who imprisoned her in Master Sapphire. She mostly tries to convince Tails to join her side, constantly trying to bargain with him. Her efforts tend to lead to failure. Chaos When Chaos is absorbed in Negative Energy, is when Order is a noble ally of her cousin. Though, if Chaos absorbs positive energy, they're arch enemies. Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik She outright despises him and manages to lead an army of his older robots to work for her. She even leads an army of Badniks, though the Flickies are granted full control over them. Dr. Eggman does try to form an allegiance, Order doesn't comply and isn't fooled by any of Eggman's attempts of persuasion, knowing full well he's trying to exploit her. Metal Sonic Metal Sonic is Order's right-hand man. Metal Sonic's loyalty to Order isn't genuine and is really looking to harness the power of both the Chaos Emeralds and Time Stones. Heavy Gunner Heavy Gunner is madly in love with Order despite the fact she doesn't have any interest in romance. He is wooed by her devotion to law and order and tries everything to win her heart but is never able to. Order finds Heavy Gunner's attempts at it obnoxious. Heavy Gunner is very envious of Metal Sonic, thinking the two might be a potential couple. Appearence Order's default form (Order 0) is a bipedal creature, with transparent green skin that's comprised entirely of strong winds. Her head contains blue glowing eyes with two quills that are spread out like a bird's wings and what looks like an upsidedown rhinoceros horn or large cowlick on her forehead. Within her chest is what looks to be a heart floating and shaking steadily, as wind goes throw its vessels. Unlike most of the more older anthropomorphic female animal characters, Order lacks any notable effeminate body features, such as lacking wide hips or breasts. She looks as androgynous as her cousin Chaos, and is only referred to as a female due to her voice sounding like a woman's and the fact she doesn't care what she is referred to. Order 1 Very similar in appearance to Chaos 1. Her arms and hands are wider, and her feet having sharper looking toes. Order 2 & 3 Again, very similar appearance to Chaos 2. She now lacks fingers, and the arms are still wider than Chaos 2's, making even look more bird-like than before. Order 4 & 5 Her appearance is more similar to that of a hawk, and it looks like she has two beaks, one on her forehead and the other on her mouth. Order 6 She now has a more bug-like appearance. She has multiple legs on the sides of her body, one large pair of bird wings on that are above her torso, and two mosquito-like wings on her back. Her multiple resembles that of a spider, as well how the beak on her mouth is now sideways, giving a more beetle vibe. Perfect Order Order now resembles a Chinese Dragon of the like, with her quills and horn taking place of the antlers. Skills and Weaknesses Order can fly and manipulate the wind, and how much wind she can control amplifies in each form. She can create tornadoes, hurricanes, push and pull people and objects and has the ability to phase through walls and objects. She isn't invincible as the heart in her chest can hurt her if attacked. While she can make it intangible, doing so weakens slowly phases her out in existence the longer she does it. She can make her heart intangible for up to 12 seconds. When she equips the power of the Time Stones, she obtains a new form. She can't bend time and the time stones just amplify her power. Outside of her physical abilities, she has a talent in military strategies, coordinating her army of robots efficiently, better than how Eggman leads his robots. She isn't as intelligent as Dr. Eggman in terms of making and building robots. Category:Females Category:Birds Category:Evil Category:Chaos Abilities